SOS
by HanazonoHikari
Summary: Hari terakhir Dream Live. Tamura yang bersikeras tidak menangis sebenarnya sedang mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal SOS. Adakah yang akan menangkap sinyal-sinyal tersebut? Pairing: Miura Hiroki x Tamura Shougo (Adorable 3rd Season)


**Pairing: Hiroki Miura x Tamura Shougo (Adorable 3rd Season)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't claim anything other than the story.**

 **Note: Pengen ikut godain Chan yang nangis. Aku percaya 2000% Chan pasti nangis walo ngakunya kagak. Terlalu mustahil hahahaha**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tamura Shougo memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Mata yang mulai tampak berkaca-kaca walaupun bibir menyunggingkan senyum memenuhi sekelilingnya.

Hari ini memang pertunjukkan terakhir untuk Dream Live, dan untuk Hyoutei, timnya, serta Yamabuki merupakan pertunjukan terakhir sebelum istirahat untuk waktu yang lama. Setidaknya untuk National Tournament Hyoutei, mereka harus menunggu paling cepat 1 tahun. Bahkan Hiroki yang selalu tenang dan menjaga emosipun sempat menitikkan air mata.

Tamura tidak mau menangis. Di hari terakhir ini dia tidak mau menangis. Karena ini perpisahan yang lama, dia ingin mengakhiri dengan senyuman. Setidaknya, sebagai ungkapan terimakasihnya atas masa yang menyenangkan di tenimyu. Karena itu, ditahannya air matanya. Dengan senyum mengembang, dia memberikan pelukan perpisahan kepada semua cast. Dan setelah membereskan semua kewajibannya dan berganti pakaian, dia langsung pulang. Firasatnya mengatakan, bendungan airmatanya tidak akan bertahan lama.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Benar saja. Bendungan airmata Tamura jebol.

Setelah sampai di rumah, dia masih sempet menulis di blog. Singkat saja, sekedar menyampaikan betapa menyenangkannya Dream Live dan Tenimyu. Dia bahkan menuliskan dia tidak menangis untuk menunjukkan dia baik-baik saja. Tapi setelah itu, jebol sudah. Air matanya tumpah. Tamura merasa kesepian karena pertemuan dengan teman-teman Tenimyu akan berkurang frekuensinya.

Sudah beberapa saat Tamura duduk di sofa, menghapus airmata yang masih saja mengalir.

Handphone-nya berkedip. Diliriknya sekilas pop-up message yang muncul. Dari Hiroki. Menanyakan apa dia baik-baik saja.

Tamura tidak mau merespon. Dia tahu, tangisnya malah akan pecah bila bicara dengan Hiroki.

Hiroki juga salah satu alasan tangis Tamura tidak kunjung reda. Dengan berakhirnya Tenimyu sekarang, artinya Tamura akan jarang bertemu Hiroki. Selama mereka tidak satu produksi, Tamura akan susah mencari alasan untuk bertemu Hiroki.

Seharusnya bisa saja mereka bertemu di waktu senggang. Seharusnya. Bila agensi Tamura tidak seketat ini.

Agensi Tamura memang sangat ketat dengan kehidupan talent mereka. Untuk urusan pekerjaan saja, ketatnya sudah luar biasa, apalagi untuk urusan pribadi. Terlalu sering bertemu dengan Hiroki di luar urusan pekerjaan pasti akan memunculkan masalah. Ditambah kalau agensi tahu diam-diam Tamura sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Hiroki... Tamura tidak bisa membayangkan konsekuensi apa yang akan dia terima.

Handphone-nya berkedip lagi. Selain Hiroki, Aoto dan beberapa teman dekat dari Tenimyu juga menanyakan keadaannya. Tamura memilih mengacuhkan semua pesan masuk. Tidak sekarang. Tidak sekarang.

TING-TONG!

Bel pintunya berbunyi.

Tamura malas menanggapi. Dia toh tidak membuat janji dengan siapapun. Siapapun yang datang, pastilah tidak membawa berita penting. Bila dibiarkan pasti akan pergi sendiri.

Tapi Tamura salah.

Bel terus berbunyi. Terus, dan terus.

Tidak tahan mendengarnya, Tamura memaksa dirinya berdiri. Menyeka airmatanya lagi, mengecek bayangannya untuk memastikan matanya tidak terlihat terlalu merah.

Saat dibukanya pintu, mulutnya terbuka kaget. Airmata yang dipaksanya berhenti, sekarang mengalir lagi. Lebih deras malah. Hiroki berdiri tersenyum di depannya.

Melihat kondisi Tamura, Hiroki tersenyum makin lebar, memeluk pacarnya yang makin sesenggukan, menutup pintu, dan menuntun Tamura ke ruang tamu.

"Hi...Hiroki...kenapa...kesini?" tanya Tamura ditengah isaknya begitu mereka berdua duduk.

Hiroki mengusap kepala Tamura.

"Karena Shou-chan yang cengeng tidak menangis, jadinya malah khawatir kan."

Dalam kondisi normal, Tamura pasti akan protes dibilang cengeng.

"...Rasanya sepi..."

"Iya."

"Padahal...biasanya sering bertemu...mulai besok tidak lagi..."

"Iya."

"Dengan Hiroki juga...tidak bisa bertemu..."

Tangan Hiroki yang sedang mengelus kepala Tamura berhenti bergerak.

"Hei, bicara apa kamu? Bertemu itu hal gampang," katanya sambil menyentil dahi Tamura.

"Tapi...kan Hiroki tahu aku jarang dibolehkan main..."

"Itu bisa diatur. Kalau kamu tidak boleh keluar, aku yang kemari. Masalah beres kan?"

Tamura terdiam sejenak, berpikir. "Mungkin iya."

"Bukan mungkin, tapi pasti. Ide Ore-sama pasti brilian," respon Hiroki, menirukan gaya Atobe, karakter yang diperankannya. Masih dengan airmata yang mengalir, Tamura mulai tersenyum.

Hiroki merengkuh lagi kepala Tamura, mengelus-elusnya untuk menenangkan pemuda yang lebih kecil itu. Perlahan, isakan Tamura makin berkurang, dan akhirnya hanya menjadi isakan kecil.

Hiroki mulai curiga Tamura sudah jatuh tertidur saat tiba-tiba Tamura berkata pelan, 'Aku lapar," dan tawa Hiroki langsung memenuhi ruangan.

"Nih," Hiroki mengulurkan kantong kertas yang baru diambilnya dari dalam tas. Tersipu, Tamura mengeluarkan burger di dalamnya. Setelah satu gigitan, Tamura baru sadar bahwa Hiroki tidak punya apa-apa untuk dimakan.

"Hiroki tidak makan?"

"Sudah. Karena tidak menangis, aku langsung makan."

Tamura mendorong pelan dada Hiroki, sadar sedang digoda. Tawa Hiroki membahana lagi.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tamura dan Hiroki masih duduk di sofa. Tamura sudah selesai makan, tangisnya sudah mereda. Kepalanya tersandar di bahu Hiroki, sementara lengan Hiroki melingkar di pundaknya.

"Hiroki tidak pulang?"

"Aku masih punya tugas menjaga bendungan."

Kesal karena lagi-lagi diolok-olok Hiroki, Tamura menggigit bahu Hiroki. Menancapkan giginya dalam-dalam agar menembus kaos Hiroki dan sakitnya sampai ke kulit.

"OUCH! Shou-chan, sakit tahu!" Hiroki mendorong pelan kepala Tamura.

Puas, Tamura tidak berkomentar, dan merebahkan kepalanya lagi ke bahu Hiroki. Sampai beberapa lama, tidak ada yang beranjak. Mereka saling menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain dalam diam.

Nafas Tamura semakin melambat, dan saat desahannya semakin halus, Hiroki tahu Tamura sudah tertidur lelap. Setidaknya Tamura sudah benar-benar berhenti menangis. Diamatinya bahu Tamura yang bergerak naik turun sesuai irama nafasnya. Hiroki merendahkan kepalanya dan mencium lembut ujung kepala Tamura.

"Oyasuminasai, Shou-chan."

 **END.**


End file.
